


Maybe Someday

by AoKasei



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoKasei/pseuds/AoKasei
Summary: In a world full of hopes and dreams, Midorima Shintarou holds onto his "maybe someday".





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> It is my first time to write here. Forgive me for my mistakes.

“Hey Shintarou.” An average girl on her basketball uniform called the attention of her self-proclaimed best friend. The Shintarou guy looked at her and scowled. “I don’t remember allowing you to call me by my first name, Yamazaki-chan.” The girl looked at her and ruffled his hair. “I don’t need your permission, four eyes. You should just call me Chihiro too, it’s been years, you know. Besides, you wouldn’t respond to me if you don’t like being called Shintarou by me.” Midorima sighed in defeat, knowing how stubborn the girl is.

“What do you want?” He asked. Yamazaki was silent beside him that made him glance at her. He saw her staring by the court where his teammates are leaving one by one. “Aren’t you supposed to be in your court, as the president of your club?” He asked but didn’t get an answer from the girl beside her. He sighed as he stood up. “I’ll be leaving then if you won’t respond to me and stare at nothingness, nanodayo.” He took his backpack beside here and started walking.

“Is there something wrong with me, Shin?” She muttered that made Shintarou stop on his tracks. “Am I really that... sickening already?” She asked with a quivering voice that made Shintarou look at him. “What do you mean by that?” He never saw Yamazaki that down for the past 6 years of his life, except when her parents decided to get a divorce two years ago.

Yamazaki just looked down as she felt tears attempting to fall down. She couldn’t help but sniff as she remembered those harsh words she heard from her so-called friends. “Are you also one of them?” She asked unconsciously. Midorima stared at her, taken back on her question, but stayed silent. “Are you also sick of me already? Am I annoying you too much already? Just tell me. I'm tired of hearing it behind my back." She muttered. For the past six years of his life, he still doesn't know how to comfort her. He started contemplating if he would hug her or rub her back - which is too awkward for him. He decided to just sit beside her. 

Yamazaki continued looking down, ignoring his presence. "You may be too annoying but I never complained about that." He muttered that caught Yamazaki off-guarded. "Whoever said that never know the real you, Yamazaki-chan." He continued and coughed as he covered his face so Yamazaki couldn't see his face. Shintarou didn't expect  Yamazaki to hug her tightly. "They never had a best friend as I do. I am lucky to have you." She muttered. He blushed but as he felt tears on his shoulders, he smiled slightly as he caressed her head to comfort her. 


	2. ii

“Shin did I hear it right? You’re attending Shuutoku?” Chihiro asked days before their graduation. They are currently by their usual spot during break times, the corner of the library. “Shush, you’re making too much noise. And yes, as you heard from my mother yesterday, I will attend Shuutoku, nanodayo.” Chihiro beamed at him. “I still don’t know what to attend, Shin. I got accepted in Kaijo with Kise-kun. Also in Rakuzan with Akashi-kun but I don’t plan in going there, I don’t want to be with that scary red captain of yours. Kuroko-kun been telling me to try the school he will attend. But all I wanted is to be with my best friend but I didn’t get any response from Shuutoku.” She sighed. 

Midorima frowned for he could not focus on the book he’s reading. He coughed. “It’s up to you. And it’s not your obligation to be with me. I know you can manage on your own, nanodayo.” 

Chihiro widened her eyes, knowing that Midorima doesn’t mean what he said but it still hurt. “That actually hurts, Shin. I know we can manage on our own but it’s still different when I’m with my best friend in high school. I understand if you don’t feel the same. Though I don’t treat you as my obligation.” She stood up with a stoic face, trying to hide her true emotions. 

Midorima was left there alone, astonished for this is the first time Chihiro acted that way. He suddenly felt guilty of his choice of words, though he would never admit it to himself. It’s not like he doesn’t want to be with Chihiro, he was just used in being avoided by people. But then, he realized that no matter he gets so strict and distant, Chihiro never left his side since 6 years ago. And that was the moment he knew he really hurt one of the people he cares for, not that he will admit it to himself again.

The next day came and he decided to take a turn on Chihiro’s house before going to school. He greeted her mother politely and his mother let him in, knowing it is one of the rarest days they had an argument; her mother noticed it when she came home with a foul mood yesterday. “Mother, I can’t pick up Hana again tod—“ Chihiro was shocked to see the green haired in their house. 

They were eerily walking on their way to school. “Why are you here, Midorima-kun?” Midorima flinched at the unusual cold voice of Chihiro. He coughed and reached for his pocket. “I wanted to give you this, it’s your sign’s lucky item. Might as well give it earlier to avoid bad luck on your way.” He muttered. Chihiro looked at the blue handkerchief and tried not to smile about the antics of the boy in front of her. 

“And.... and I want to... clear what I meant yesterday. It’s just that I’m not forcing you to be with me all the time, Chihiro-chan. I might as well disappoint you like before and.... I apologize for being rude yesterday... and—“ Chihiro could not stop her laugh on how Midorima is being awkward once again.

She clings on his neck and stiffed a burst of laughter. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. It’s just that I’m not mad, four eyes. I know you don’t mean those. Well yeah, it hurts but I know you don’t mean it. And apology accepted, don’t force yourself to apologize, I understand.” She smiled at him and ruffled his hair, earning a grunt from the green haired but a small hidden smile was on his face.

 

“And guess what Shin, I’m attending Shuutoku with you!”


End file.
